2012-03-04 - The Understudy
The suit didn't quite fit. It was a costume store knock off, and built for a boy, but Carrie was tiny and hadn't filled out yet. She had a lot of growing yet to do and being a ginger... well. She doubted she'd grow much further. Wearing pair of tinted sunglasses with her prescription that were big and bulky and quite honestly fugly as shit (it was what she could afford with parents who weren't so concerned with much of anything), she skulks along through alleyways doing her own brand of crime fighting. Just like Jason had. Armed with such fantastic gadgets as a slingshot and firecrackers she had already disrupted a few drug deals, and one pick pocket for the night. Not bad for someone her age, with minor skills that hadn't been honed through years of combat. Or something. "Shit, shit, shit," comes from the mouth of the alleyway as college aged kid with a LexPod in his ears goes running after his bus. He blitzes past the alley without a look in Carrie's direction shouting "Wait! Wait!" there is the sound of an engine pulling away and a splash of a guy falling in a puddle and another "Shit!". The college guy though, he's not the only one on the street tonight, a couple guys who'd been lurking in the shadows across the way detatch themselves from the broken streetlight they'd been sharing a bottle under and make their way over to the guy, a glint of steel in the hand of one of them announcing their criminal intent. "Hey kid," one of them shouts as he crosses the street. "Nice LexPod you got there, give it to me and your night ain't going to get any worse." Perfect. Carrie, or Robin rather, was just about to call it a night when the kid went dashing past only to find himself in more trouble than he anticipated. Hearing the others call out and seeing the knife she hesitates only a second--It was dangerous. It was bound to be. Striking a match she holds it in her teeth only to load up her slingshot with a string of fire crackers drawing back on the elastic to take aim right for the middle of the group of ne'er do wells. It's lit with that carefully held match, and she lets fly before they start going off. A distraction, really, as she braces to run out and do more with the baseball bat slung over her back. She had learned from a few nights prior that kneecaps were a great way to take people down. The thugs advance towards the kid while he sits in the puddle wide-eyed. "You stupid or something kid, give it up!" the guy shouts brandishing the knife. Then *crack*, *crack*, *crack* the fireworks go off and the guys raise their hands over their faces startled. "What the fuck?" one of them shouts as he lowers his hand. The fireworks have stopped and he swings his knife around as he looks for the source of the fireworks. "Cute stunt, you just earned yourself some of this," he says jerking the knife in a stabbing motion as he shouts at the shadows. Except there was no one in the shadows anymore. Not THOSE shadows, at least. Carrie had used that distraction and was out in the street on the opposite side of the group. When the knife gets wagged in the direction of the alley she swings out with the bat cracking against his elbow to knock the knife out of his grasp. She's quick, to say the least, and doesn't hesitate to swing around for the back of his knees after. There is a crack when the bat meets the elbow and second when it meets the knee. The knife clatters to the pavement and the thug follows soon after clutching his knee with his good arm moaning and whimpering. The second thug ignores the kid and rounds on Carrie bottle clutched in his hand. "Bitch!" he spits out more nervous than angry not liking the look of that bat. "Don't make me fuck you up." Behind him something big and black lands soundlessly rising from a crouch to stand behind him seemingly impossibly tall and imposing with the pointed cowl and glowing white eyes. The thug has no clue he's there, but the college kid stammers before pulling himself out of the puddle and sprinting off into the night. Carrie Kelley takes a deep breath as she turns toward the guy brandishing the bottle with the bat still up in both hands held as if it were a sword in a defensive posture. It was thicker though, and less likely to do serious injury unless she kept wailing on the guy. She doesn't though. Soon as the guy with the knife was down she stopped not willing to leave her back turned to the rest. Nervous energy or not they could also be dangerous. Her eyes flit up to the tall, imposing shadow behind the guy with the bottle feeling her stomach sink suddenly. She knew this would eventually happen though. Swallowing down that nervous fear she speaks, managing to do so without any tremor in her voice, to answer not the silent Bat but the kid. "Stop hanging out with bad influences, and go home." Just in case he doesn't take her clue to get out of there she stamps one foot forward as if about to come at him knowing that he was more fearful than her right now. There's no attempt to swing though--Just intimidate the guy to leaving. The thug tilts his head confused by the sudden change in his foe then he screams as Batman grabs the arm with the bottle and twists leaning in close to rasp in the thug's ear. "Go. Now." Batman lets go of the arm and gives the thug a shove. The thug staggers a step or two, then turns just a moment to confirm what he's seeing then, /runs/ a dark patch growing on the inside of his pant legs. Batman watches him go for a few moments before he turns to point to Carrie. "You," he says. "Put away the bat and come with me." Then he strides off towards an alley. When the guy runs off Carrie's attention turns toward Batman. It was hard not to, really and when he orders the bat be put away she does so slinging it back over her back with a very polite, "Yes sir." Turning then she stops only to reach down for the knife that the other guy had dropped to flick it shut, and slide it into a pocket. Better than leaving it for him to retrieve later or for someone else to use down the road. Then with quick steps she follows Batman into the alley steeling herself for... what, she didn't know. What is waiting at the end of the alley is the Batmobile crouched low, like a cat ready to pounce. A press of a button on Batman's belt, has it purr to life and the canopy slides back to reveal a pair of seats inside. Batman moves to the driver's side before he looks at Carrie and says "Get in," before he does exactly that, moving smoothly into the seat and punching buttons on the complicated display on the dashboard. Carrie Kelley approaches the Batmobile giving it a thorough lookover having never seen it up close before. Her eyes snap back up to Batman when he orders her to get in. Planting a hand on the side she vaults in easily tucking into the much larger seat taking care to tuck her cape away so it doesn't get caught in anything. The press of the baseball bat against her back is ignored in favor of looking over the control panels with a quick eye. It's only once they set off to who-knows-where that she speaks. "Guess I'm in trouble, huh?" Batman finishes his commands into the console. It seems to be some sort of computer link up and he's logging the most recent criminal activity. When he's done he presses a button the steering wheel and the Batmobile roars to full power and he guides it down the street. "Hnh," is Batman's reply to Carrie's question, the stubble on his cheeks visible up close in the light of the dashboard. "Who are you? And where did you get that costume?" he asks in return his head turning slightly so he can watch her answer. "Carrie Kelley," she responds, simply, even as she automatically checks to put a seatbelt on. If anything she was diligent in safety. Lifting her chin up some she turns to regard him taking in the sight of a man that had been worn thin. Wordlessly she regards him before answering the other questions. "Bought it. Skipped lunch for a week to save up." It's then that she gets quiet before reaching out to place a hand on his forearm. Without blinking or flinching she asks, simply, "Jason was my friend. He's dead, isn't he?" The touch on the forearm doesn't seem to be noticed except to be shaken off as Batman reaches out to punch things into a the console on the dash. "Carrie Kelley. You were at Jason's school. The actress." The question goes unanswered. Carrie Kelley doesn't seem perturbed by it as she settles her hands into her lap again. "That's me. I've known Jason for a few years since we live in the same neighborhood. I wouldn't really call myself an actress though--I'd rather be a director. Got to know how to do the basics before you get to do the rest though, plus they don't really allow that sort of extra curricular activity after school. Directing, I mean." Watching everything go on in the car she takes note of the various effects of every button, switch, lever. Ever control console. "I'm saving up to get a camcorder so I can practice on my own, but that's a bit down the line. We've got an upcoming production soon at the school, I've got a minor role but I'm helping with the costumes and makeup for the rest of the cast, too." "Hnh," is Batman's succinct reply to Carrie's info-dump. Despite the lack of words offered in response there is a feeling in the way Batman seems to listen that what is said is taken in analyzed and stored away for future reference. He looks over, eyes hidden behind the luminous white eyepeices as he looks her up and down "And this," he says meaning the costume. "Another role?" Carrie Kelley smiles softly at the question. "There's some important lessons that can be learned in theater. If one part is missing the entire show can fall apart. That's why actors have understudies. If something happens to one, then another has to step in to fill the role, or else... There's no plan, no play, no show." Glancing toward Bataman she regards him a moment. "The show must go on. Some shows are more important than others." Whatever answer Batman was expecting, he wasn't expecting that and it shows in a slight twitch of the muscles around his mouth before they pull his lips into a long tight line. "This is not a play. When the curtains close the dead don't get back up again for the next show," Batman says the words showing a touch of raw emotion behind the sternness. He notes the emotion and adds "Same for the people you hurt, where the hell do you get off using a baseball bat?" to cover it. "Doesn't mean there isn't a role that needs to be filled." Carrie lifts her hands to cross behind her neck hooking her fingers there to alleviate some of the pressure from the self-same bat against her back. "I'm four foot eight, weigh 115 wet, and I don't have the upper body strength that men do. I disarmed him in the most efficient way possible while ensuring that he couldn't gang up on me with his buddies. Nothing vital was hit, and the guy with the bottle was scared of me. The others had already run off making any further need for violence limited in scope. If I'd gone after them bare handed, I would have ended up stabbed and the guy they were after may have, too." Tipping her head toward Batman she adds, "If you have any better way to deal with them given my lack of size and strength, I'll be happy to learn it." Batman is silent after that retort. Logic. That was new from someone in that costume. From Dick it would have been jokes and Jason it would have been snark. He lets out a breath through his nose. "Range. Strike from the shadows with more than just fireworks," he answers the tactical question on impulse not able to stop himself. He forces himself back on track "Not that you need to know that, you're done fighting crime. The role of Robin has been written out of this play. Understood?" "I can do range," Carrie agrees as she fishes out her slingshot regarding it. She'd have to get a better model than this but she knew they carried them at hunting stores. It would take another week or two of skipping lunch... something her stomach grumbles just then to remind her she'd been doing in the first place. Tucking the bands of the slingshot around it she puts it back into 'storage' in a pocket on the vest for now. "I see at least three muggings a week on my street, and that's in broad daylight. More goes on at night. I've kept my head down for years, but... I'm tired of being scared. Tired of listening to people talk about change but do nothing." Sitting back again she takes a breath. "So how do you plan to stop me?" Batman looks at her flatly. Yes, she was definitely Jason's friend there was no doubt about that. His hand reaches back for the console hesitating a moment before he touches the screen and enters in the codes he'd need to bring up the file. "You're clearly very intelligent Carrie, I respect that so, I am going to appeal to your reason," he says as he pulls up the file. Jason Todd's, and brings up the final entry. The examination of the body done by someone called Penny-One, the signs of torture, the burn marks, everything. "This is what happens to Robins, Carrie. I'm not having it happen to anymore. End of story." Carrie Kelley goes quiet as she watches the file, reading it. And she does, too. She doesn't skim it or ignore it--she reads each and every part and while she does her cheeks get wet from the tears that spill out to roll down. There's a little hiccuping hitch to her breath as she tries to find her voice again. "I knew it. He... Knew it." Again she swallows having confirmed that Jason was dead. She already knew by Batman's lack of response, but now she saw it entirely and it made her tremble. Clenching her hands into fists, thinking. "Is this what happened to the first Robin, too? Or just Jason?" Reaching up she hits the correct buttons to turn the file off... and then enter in searching for entries on the original Robin without thinking about it. She watched how it was done and now knew. "Jason was my friend, but he was a hot head. Jumped off the handle easily. I tried to get him to curb that habit and think things through." Without results it would seem. She pauses, again, before stating, "I'm going to keep fighting. I'd rather learn how to do it right. If I don't listen you can always fire me." Batman reaches out a hand and grabs Carrie's wrist. He holds it a second before he lets it go and watches her try her luck on the computer. He blinks slightly when she succeeds and Dick's file appears on the screen. "Not dead," Batman supplies. "Just moved on," he says about the first Robin. "He's Nightwing now, with the Titans." He looks back at the road again considering Carrie's words before he says "If I tell you no, you're going to do this anyhow aren't you?" "I'm no going to break it. I'm good with computers. Have to learn something in school besides how to avoid the bullies." Carrie continues on working a few times till she does get the correct file. She could probe further but she doesn't. Once she learns that he's alive, she hesitates, and then turns it off so that his secret identity remains just that. The same went for Batman. It wouldn't be information she would take by force. "That's the plan. I'm stubborn. I think maybe we all are." Batman leaves to her to the work. The files are bereft of true identities anyhow, they reference cover identities, just one more layer of security. Though with Carrie knowing who Jason was, it wasn't hard to guess the rest if she was watching who he hung out with. Batman considers Carrie's words "Yes Jason and the Robin before him were stubborn. Batgirl too." She reminded him of Babs, the hair, the stubbornness, being too smart for her own good. He sighs. "I'll think on it," he says finally. "Until I make a decision though, no crime fighting. Understood?" Carrie Kelley beams a smile toward Batman. It wasn't one of pure joy, though it was one of agreement. The news and information of Jason's death had left her mood lower than it normally would be. "Deal," she agrees with a nod. Batman nods "Deal," he says a bit more tentatively going back to the computer, they were already in Jason's old neighbourhood, but a few key presses finds him the Kelley residence thanks to the records from her parent's possession busts. The records get no comment, but there is a slight twitch of Batman's expression that suggests disapproval. A few minutes later the Batmobile whirrs to a stop in alley a block from Carrie's parents apartment. He reaches into a compartment on the side of the car and produces a black flip phone, he tosses it to Carrie and presses the button to retract the canopy. "Take this, you'll be called when I make a decision." There were older charges too of being arrested for protesting. Back in the days when a lot of people protested. Likely the drugs were a holdover of that time though the fact that it continued now may also be telling. The phone is caught and she nods toward him with a smile once more. "Okay. Don't wait too long though. I'm a kid, we get bored." It's meant as a joke really, and she nods to him again before taking off out of the batmobile. There is a quiet "Hrm," from Batman as he watches her go. Once she's around the corner and out of sight he allows himself to frown deeply and sigh. A new Robin, a girl Robin, was the last thing he needed right now, but then what choice did he have? She was going to go out and get herself killed with his help or without it, and her odds improved if he helped her, it was simple as that. Maybe she'd live long enough to have second thoughts about this hero business. He punched the button to slide the canopy in place and pressed another button to call Alfred back at the cave. He could already hear the butler's amused tone when he mentioned getting played by-he checks the file-a fifteen year old. The comms connect "Penny-One, encountered the false Robin. Going to take longer than I thought to sort this out. Contact Nightwing, may need his help. "I see, should I prepare one of the guest bedrooms, sir?" Alfred aka Penny-One replies primly. Batman scowls, years of experience allowed him to hear the snark beneath the manners. "No," he answers flatly. "Just call Nightwing. Batman out." A stab of a finger kills the comms before he revs the Batmobile into gear and burns-out into the streets of Gotham. He was having a very bad night, it was time he shared it with Gotham's underworld. Category:Historical Log